


Seductive Nightmares

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Yes, Hannibal told Alana the truth when he said he was having nightmares. What he left out was how arousing they were.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 21





	Seductive Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> What if Hannibal was having similar dreams to what Will had in Shiizakana right after Will tried to have him killed? He did tell Alana he was having nightmares, but perhaps that was a half-truth? This takes place during Futamono. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

I wonder what you would say, Alana, if I told you about my nightmares. 

In one of them, I stand with the noose around my neck. I’m back at the gymnasium which in its vast spaces and marble reminds me of an ancient temple, especially when I revisit it in dreams. 

Only the nurse from the hospital isn’t with me. It’s Will standing beside me, watching me try to maintain my balance on the bucket. He doesn’t have a gun. He doesn’t need one. 

“Are you proud of what you’ve created, Hannibal?” Never has his voice been more hypnotic, more seductive. All the light in the chamber gathers and reflects within his green eyes. “I want an admission. An acknowledgment of what you are.”

“Is this what you are, Will?” I manage to gasp around the noose. “A killer? You’re not going to even try to see the best of me?”

“The best in you is a trap you use to lure your playthings to you.” The rope tightens. “Who’s next, Hannibal? Jack? Alana?” 

Will takes a step closer. Struggling for breath, I still breathe in his wild scent right before the rope chokes it off, cutting me off from Will Graham even as it brings us closer together.

“I’m aware of what you are, Hannibal.” Gravely he studies me as if I’m an artwork he’s trying to understand, to make part of his design. “Or should I call you the Chesapeake Ripper?”

I can no longer speak. I can only project what’s in my mind, what’s in my heart. 

No one can be truly aware of someone unless we love them. Through that love, we see our beloved’s potential. Through that potential, we see our beloved. By achieving that potential, our beloved grows. This is the truth, Will, the method beyond the madness for everything I’ve done to you, the reason I’m not certain I myself understood until this moment, obscured by my own curiosity. 

Does he hear any of it? Does he understand? Did he think I wanted to send him in prison, to put Will Graham in the clumsy hands of Chilton or the law? Does he have any idea what I sacrificed, letting him go for his own sake? 

How could he? I’m not sure I understood until now. 

“I promised you a reckoning.” How sad he looks, gazing up at me. I can see the thicket of antlers surrounding him, growing from his back, his head. Separating us. Bringing us together. “Here it is.” 

I feel the flimsy bucket give way beneath my feet. I’d gasp, only there’s no more air. I wake up to the damp of my fear and the stickiness of released passion. Yes, it was a nightmare, yet a passionate climax and a wish granted all at the same time. 

We both needed a release from our passion, Alana. You wanted Will Graham as badly as I did. Now the sweet, innocent, unstable young man we both knew is dead. 

A new Will Graham is stepping forward from the ashes of his former self, the melted residue of his remains. This Will Graham is a creature capable of weaponizing his own vulnerability, translating it into dark seductive power. The new Will is a creature willing to master his power. He may make you weep, Alana, and I will hold you as you cry, comfort you, but I can’t wait to get to know this Will more intimately. I have to have him. Yes, we’re both letting go of the old Will, but I’m opening my arms and ready to embrace the new one.

**Author's Note:**

> Much of what Will says is a repeat of what he says to Hannibal in his dream in Shiizakana. This is an attempt to re-quote what Hannibal says in that same dream. “No one can truly know someone unless they love them. Through that love we see potential in our beloved. Through that potential, we see our beloved. By achieving that potential, our beloved grows.” I have a bad feeling I muffed it. It was so beautiful, so classical, that quote, evoking imagery from Plato’s Symposium. I wanted to do something with it.


End file.
